


Taking Chances

by JamiAlexandra7



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femlock, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Girls Kissing, Teenlock, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5241548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamiAlexandra7/pseuds/JamiAlexandra7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just simple, fluffy femlock kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Chances

Jo had finally gotten Sherlock to agree to watch _Doctor Who_ with her -- "but _only_ because it's your birthday, Jo, I refuse to watch this drivel with you on a regular basis" -- curled up on Jo's living room couch with popcorn and hot chocolate while Jo's parents were at work.

Sherlock had been complaining nearly incessantly for the past thirty minutes, and since Jo had already seen this particular episode several times, she'd been more interested in watching Sherlock's mouth than watching the Doctor save the world.

"Would you shut up?" Jo laughed eventually. "It's not supposed to be _scientifically accurate,_ it's supposed to be fun!"

"But there's no way that -- _mmph!_ "

Jo, tired of Sherlock's constant complaints, had impulsively leaned over and pressed her mouth against Sherlock’s, effectively shutting her up.

It had seemed like a good idea, in theory -- they had, in Jo’s opinion, been dancing around one another quite long enough, at school, doing homework together, and on weekends, and if she didn’t do it _now_ she doubted she ever would have -- but in practice it left Jo leaning awkwardly against Sherlock, who still hadn’t kissed her back, her lips completely still and unresponsive against Jo’s.

Jo pulled back, almost afraid to see what Sherlock’s reaction would be, but Sherlock was just sort of sitting there, her grey eyes wide and slightly unfocused and her cheeks flushed pink. It was endearing as hell, and Jo kicked herself mentally for possibly having ruined her chance with her.

“Um. Sorry. I. Um. I’ve wanted to do that for a while, now. Was that okay?”

Sherlock didn't answer, just blinked owlishly at her, looking more than a little dazed.

"Sherlock?"

"Sherlock? Are you alright?"

Still no answer, and now Jo was starting to worry. It was rare for Sherlock to be quiet for so long, and even more unusual for her to look this confused.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have -- I just thought -- I'll, uh, I'll just go hide in my room, then, shall I?"

"Why...?"

"Why what, love?" Jo asked gently, then blushed bright red at the endearment she'd accidentally let slip. But Sherlock didn't seem to have noticed, or if she had, she didn’t mind. She raised one hand to her mouth, hesitantly, as if not fully believing that Jo had kissed her.

"Sherlock? Can you answer me? Tell me what's going on, please."

"You _kissed_ me. Why did you kiss me?"

"I - I just thought... sorry, I just, I've wanted to for a while now, but I didn't know if you'd want me to, and then you wouldn't shut up and I just... sorry, just forget about it."

"Jo..." Sherlock grabbed her by the back of the neck and pulled her in for another kiss, clumsy and uncoordinated. Jo kissed her back for a few moments, then pulled back far enough to rest their foreheads together.

"Tell me you want this. God, please tell me this isn't another one of your experiments, Sherlock, because I might die if it is."

Sherlock met her eyes, grinning, then kissed her again, effectively silencing Jo’s argument.

“Shut up, Jo.”

**Author's Note:**

> The world needs more femlock. Hopefully this ball of fluff fills the gap a bit.
> 
> This is meant to be teenlock, so if that doesn't come across, I'd love to hear your suggestions for making it clearer!
> 
> Please consider [supporting me on Patreon!](https://www.patreon.com/jamialexandra7) <3


End file.
